Monster Island Horror
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: An old enemy comes back to make Godzilla's life a living hell.
1. Mecha King Ghidorah Returns

Author's Note: the disclaimer is in my profile. The monsters talk, but to the humans it's just roars.

**Mecha-King Ghidorah Returns**

The sun disappeared over Tokyo Bay, the stars shone in the sky, and the city still had life. Nobody looked up to the heavens as something burning hurtled towards Earth. Then the Japanese in the streets heard a roar, an ear-shattering roar that had the civilians screaming themselves to dull the creature's holler. As it got closer and closer the people ran from the streets, into their cars, and created a traffic jam while trying to evacuate the area.

Finally the monster set foot on land. One of its two metal, sharp-clawed feet crunched a car that had four people inside. They were silenced forever and their blood flowed down to a sewer. The monster's two mismatched tails swung violently at buildings, debris and glass falling to the ground below. Some were knocked unconscious by the toppling concrete rocks, heads breaking open, the brains oozing out of the skull. Its three heads, one mechanical, spewed lightning rays from their mouths, electrocuting innocent bystanders. Sizzling corpses filled the air with a fowl odor, but the monstrosity didn't care.

"Godzilla," it howled. "Godzilla, come and fight me!"

The beast stomped its way to where the Japanese fled to. By now people gave up waiting in highway congestion because they started sprinting along the roads. He looked down on them and they were pests to his eyes. He squished them like bugs, seared them, and grinded some in its many teeth. The ones surviving never stopped yelling, even though it didn't help.

-----

Miles away on a silent island one monster still lurked in the darkness. He heard the cries of terror from the over populated city that the wind blew to their shores. The smallest beast on the island scampered to wake his ancestor. He dug his pointy paws into the hide of a sleeping creature. The little one gripped harder and the other monster lashed an arm at him.

"Daddy, daddy wake up!" The older monster groaned.

"What is it Junior?"

"Listen!" They heard the shocking shrieks of the people and the loud growl. _Godzilla_ "Someone's calling you daddy." The giant stood up and looked across the waters to Japan. Fire now consumed the megalopolis and something shined in Godzilla's eyes.

"It's Mecha-King Ghidorah. He's back." _Godzilla, come fight me!_ "I better get over there."

"Why has he returned?"

"I don't know." Godzilla trudged to the waters and disappeared beneath the waves.

"Be careful," growled Junior Godzilla.

-----

The three headed fiend continued to trash the town hoping that the King of Monsters would show. He created more rubble and killed more people. Then he finally heard what he wanted.

"Stop right there." All three heads turned to Tokyo Bay to see the 100 meter salvager rise from the sea. "Why are you here?"

"Come over here and find out." Godzilla darted to meet his foe, fist up to strike him, but when he neared him the monster's metal wings flapped and he took flight.

"Get down hear." Godzilla jumped up and down trying to grab hold of his tails but M-KG kept going higher. The ground shook each time he landed and Godzilla gave up after a few minutes of trying. Suddenly the eyes in M-KG's middle head turned blood red.

'Swing you tail,' the monster thought. Godzilla abruptly waged his mammoth tail and M-KG noticed his eyes. They became red too. 'Stop it.' The tail wagging ceased. 'Good, now destroy the remains of this town.'

Godzilla blindly obeyed the orders he was telepathically given while M-KG hovered above watching. He smashed buildings, used his radioactive breath to make explosions, and even picked up buildings and threw them to the ground. Once in awhile he would let out a roar and M-KG would do the same.

Soon another monster emerged from Tokyo Bay. The snake like titan slithered to Godzilla and coiled around his body, trapping his small arms and locking his legs together, stopping him from continuing his rampage.

"Godzilla," it bellowed. "Stop this terror." Godzilla's eyes returned to normal and he looked at the scaly body wrapped around him.

"Manda, what are you doing here?" M-KG saw the creature standing in his way and became enraged.

'Attack the mutant snake.' Godzilla shook his head and closed his eyes.

'No, I won't.'

'You must, he's a threat, an enemy.'

'I won't.'

'You will!' After a minute of mental arguing M-KG won the battle. Godzilla's eyes went red again, and then he bit Manda, red liquid flowing from the wounds as he chewed harder.

"What are you doing? Stop it," he pleaded.

Godzilla managed to get his arms free and felt for Manda's head. At last he found it, but his teeth were dug deep into his neck, causing pain and making him roar. He ripped the snake from him, losing some flesh in the process. With both hands he grabbed the other beast's jaws and pulled them apart. Slowly Manda loosened his grip around Godzilla's massive body and fell victim to the King of Monster's power and fury. He let go of the mouth and took hold of the long creature, slinging him back and forth, into buildings, on the earth, and eventually into a power plant, making a brisk death and a smoking grave. Mecha-King Ghidorah surveyed the scene and roared, laughing at the beaten monster. Godzilla also let a roar of victory.

Tokyo was then completely destroyed and thousands had died. M-KG then lowered himself from the sky and landed on top of Godzilla, hitting his head, knocking him unconscious. Using the two real heads as arms he wrapped them around Godzilla's body, holding firmly. Then he kicked himself off the ground, wings swishing quickly, and flew from the ruined city. M-KG went to Monster Island, dropped him near the shore, and then left to find a place to hide as the sun began to rise, bringing a mournful day.

Anguirus awoke and could sniff blood and smoke in the air. He went close to the waters to look at Japan and found the sleeping Godzilla; a pool of redness surrounding his head and claws. Anguirus ran to him and tried to revive him by splashing cold ocean water on him.

"Godzilla, get up!" The beast opened his eyes, saw his horned crony, and then lifted himself from the sand, blood still dripping from his injuries. "What happened, Godzilla?"

"King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, he's returned. He destroyed the city, he annihilated Tokyo. And Manda… Manda!"

"What happened to Manda?"

"He's dead! Ghidorah killed him, and he's still here."

"How can he still be here on Earth?"

"I didn't see him leave."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him."……


	2. Snarls in the Night

**Snarls in the Night**

When the other beasts on Monster Island awoke Godzilla and Anguirus told them of Mecha-King Ghidorah's return and the death of Manda. The monsters on the island included Baragon, Gabara, Gorosaurus, Rodan, Mothra, Gimantis, Spiega, and Varan. They went to Japan, found his mangled body, and decided to leave the mutant snake where he lay. Then they formed a circle around him, bowed their heads, and held silence to pay respect to their fallen crony. Finally after an eternity Godzilla spoke for the group.

"Manda was a good monster and friend. He will be missed by all."

"And we will avenge him by killing his murderer," yelled Gimantis. The others raised their claws to the air and whooped in agreement.

"We don't even know where he is," yelled Godzilla. "He could be back on Planet X by now!" Junior Godzilla shook his head.

"I don't think he would leave without fighting you daddy."

"We already fought, and I apparently lost."

"But he would want you dead like the last time he was here." The others listened to him and agreed.

"We will find him no matter what," said Rodan. "It's ten against one."

Soon they arrived back on Monster Island and then the demons searched every lake, river, cave, lava pit and mountain top for M-KG, but they weren't aware of his new abilities. When M-KG went to Planet X, after being driven away by Godzilla, the aliens gave him a cloaking device (making him invisible), made his metal body and wings resistant to rust, and gave him the power to mentally control other giant beings. After mastering his latest talents he chose to come back to Earth and continue his mission, which so far was going as planned.

Night reached their part of the world again and the monsters retired for rest. M-KG came out of hiding, flew above the earth, and found Godzilla sleeping in a cave alone. Ghidorah landed outside it and tried to get inside his mind.

'Wake up,' he commanded.

'No, not again!'

'Obey me!'

Godzilla opened his red eyes and exited his dark, damp den. Satisfied M-KG took flight once again and searched for a slumbering creature close to them. He found Spiega settled under a large boulder not long after exploring the land. The anomalous spider felt the vibrations from Godzilla's stomping and emerged from the dirt, his many eyes focused on the approaching beast.

"Is anything wrong," it called to him as he continued to fill the gap between them. "Say something Godzilla." The entranced mammoth then gushed some of his radioactive breath towards Spiega without warning. He sensed it coming and rolled out of the way, all eight legs then braced for action. "What's wrong with you?"

Godzilla raced to him and Spiega jumped, wrapping his legs around him, squeezing tight. Arms and talons lashed at the spider but he only responded by biting Godzilla's chest. The two snarled as they caused each other anguish. Abruptly the two legged one started sprinting, and then hit a tree, ramming Spiega against it. The spider let go and started spraying webbing at his foe, too busy to see the giant tail coming towards him. Godzilla used it like a bat and swung violently at the mutant. He couldn't do anything as the bigger monster pounded him to the ground, eventually cracking his exoskeleton, causing blood to ooze from his body while slowly drifting away. Godzilla kicked his carcass into a nearby lake; it gradually turned red as M-KG and his minion howled with excitement.

'The sun still hasn't risen. Let's find another victim.'

'No more, get out of my head!'

'You will listen to your master!' M-KG fired a missile from his body and it hit one of Godzilla's legs, a groan escaping his mouth as it burned him.

'I will listen, master.'

-----

The next morning Mothra zoomed over the red body of water and yowled. Others came to her and gasped at the sight. Junior Godzilla submerged in the thickness and later dragged Spiega's horrid corpse from it, the head smashed and legs busted. The monsters were speechless. While they threw him into a lava pit Mothra found the remains of another beast. There were scratches on the head, arms, and legs. It looked like his eyeballs were ripped from the sockets, blood dripped from the empty holes. Also a ridged rock stuck out of his torso, expelling an odor and guts. Some of the other monsters couldn't take the site, they vomited. Godzilla finally awoke and joined his peers at the scene. He saw the second body and puked as well.

"That bastard," said the King of Monsters. "He got Gorosaurus."

"He also got Spiega," replied Anguirus. Godzilla let out a long, loud roar.

"That son of a bitch is going to fry!"

The rest of that day the surviving monsters again searched their island for the evil known as Mecha-King Ghidorah. They left the new bloody lake unwatched, so they didn't see the metallic head emerge from beneath it, waiting for night to come once more.

-----

Godzilla never knew he was under the influence of M-KG. Every night he would receive new battle wounds, but nobody, not even him, ever noticed. Before long only Godzilla, Junior Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and Anguirus were the only ones still alive. Varan had his head severed and placed on top of a tree. Gimantis had all his legs torn off and was found burnt to a crisp. Baragon's tail had been sliced and was shoved down Gabara's throat, suffocating him while his horn was snapped, put into Baragon's heart. The remaining monsters then vowed not to sleep, even Godzilla, so they could be ready to fight Mecha-King Ghidorah when he came for them.

One night Godzilla and his son were together in his cave, tired and dazed. To stay awake they persistently cut themselves with their fangs to keep their minds on the stinging in their skin. Snarls could be heard on the other side of the island as the others were injuring themselves too. Junior Godzilla had just slashed himself again, emitting a whine.

"Daddy," he said faintly. "I don't want to continue doing this. It hurts too much."

"I know, but we have to."

"M… maybe Mecha-King Ghidorah is gone now." Just then they heard an explosion and felt the earth quiver. Godzilla ran out of the cave and saw fire blazing beyond a lava pit, assuming M-KG caused it. "Daddy, don't go!"

"Stay here."

"No, don't go!"

Nothing could stop the King of Monsters from facing his foe. He had determination and perseverance, ready to break out at the sight of M-KG. He reached the blast site, but the fiend had not been there. Rodan, Mothra, and Anguirus were present instead.

"Did you see him," asked Godzilla.

"No, we didn't," replied Rodan. "What's wrong with you Godzilla?"

Godzilla had clutched his head, eyes closed, snarling.

'Kill them,' said the voice in his brain.

'No, leave me alone!'

'Destroy them!'

'No, no, no!'

Another missile hit the ground next to Godzilla, and then he opened his blood red eyes. Rodan and Mothra went to the sky while Anguirus fled from the spellbound monster. Godzilla followed Anguirus until they reached a dead end. Rocks enclosed them and Godzilla blocked the exit. He then hurled his hazardous breath to his opponent and Anguirus snarled in shock while falling to his knees.

'_Stop it Godzilla.'_ His eyes returned to normal and he saw his burning crony.

"What happened, Anguirus?"

"You… you attacked me," he replied while struggling to get up.

"What? I didn't!"

'Kill your friend!'

'_Don't listen to him Godzilla,'_ the third voice pleaded.

'Who is that?'

Above them M-KG turned off his cloaking device and looked for the other monster. He found Mothra and Rodan hovering close by.

"Leave Godzilla alone," said the giant moth.

"Why don't you make me?"

She flew to the three-headed menace and fired bolts of lightning at him from her wings. M-KG dodged them and then got close enough to strike her. One head sunk his teeth into her antennas and rended them from her skull. She shrieked and started flying away, M-KG on her trail.

'Godzilla, finish off the other monster.' Godzilla's eyes turned red again and he blew more acid breath at the limp Anguirus.

Rodan continued flapping his wings overhead, looking from the battling mammoths on the land to the chase going on between the moth and alien in the sky.

'What should I do,' he thought, asking himself. 'Should I help Anguirus or Mothra? What should I do?'……


	3. Rodan's Final Flight

Author's Note: I've seen _Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah_ (1991) and I've also seen _Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster_ (1964). In the older version KG is a space monster, but it didn't say from where, I assumed Planet X since he attacked it in another movie. I know the origin of both KGs and M-KG, I just forgot it when I started writing this and I'm sorry. It's just a story and M-KG is just another Godzilla hating monster to me.

**Rodan's Final Flight**

The poor flying beast had two very difficult options to choose from. He could either fight Godzilla, helping Anguirus while letting Mecha-King Ghidorah get Mothra, or he could go after M-KG, helping Mothra while Godzilla beat his friend. He looked down at the island and saw that Anguirus had gotten up and pounded Godzilla with his spikes. With that one last glance he took off and hurryingly followed M-KG.

M-KG finally caught up with Mothra and bit one of her wings. She cried and started to fall, but he held on to her. Soon they were flying over a mountain, so M-KG threw her down to it. Mothra didn't move after she collided with the rock and he fired some of his rays towards the giant moth. She had already died when Rodan found them, mostly from blood loss and the mountain slam.

"Come after me you three-headed bastard," Rodan said to him. M-KG responded by shooting a missile at him. The beast dodged it and zoomed away. After a mile he turned to see if the alien had followed, he did.

-----

Meanwhile Godzilla and Anguirus were having a bloody brawl. The spiky one had rammed into the mesmerized creature, causing him to fall. Again and again he would strike, and after a few slaps Godzilla finally got hold of his tail. Anguirus wagged his bottom and the King of Monsters went flying, but still held on. When he hit the ground he flung his foe to the rock wall, and then felt a pain in his tail. Anguirus had got it in his mouth, huge tusks gnawing at Godzilla's flesh, drawing red liquid. The King of Monsters roared and then kicked him.

Later Junior Godzilla got restless and decided to see where his father went. He followed the trail of smoke and came to a field of flames. He ran threw it, ignoring the searing he felt. At last he came upon the sight of his role model pinned down, his jaws being held together by Anguirus.

"What are you doing," he asked. "Let my daddy go!"

"There's something wrong with him," Anguirus replied. "He attacked me and I don't know why." Suddenly his huge tail knocked Anguirus away and he got up. Junior saw the crimson eyes and couldn't move.

"Daddy, please come back to us!" The mammoth opened his mouth, but no words escaped it. Junior covered his face, expecting to get smacked by the radioactive breath, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw that Anguirus had gotten in the line of fire, now burning.

"G… go h… hide in… in the r… red lake," he told the younger one. At first he hesitated, but then Junior Godzilla fled from the scene. He sprinted to the lake where he found Spiega and submerged, able to stay there for hours.

-----

In the sky Rodan darted to Mecha-King Ghidorah and started to peck one of the non-metal heads. They all growled and M-KG pricked him back. As Rodan retreated M-KG swung both tails at him, causing him to fall a few meters. He shook off the shock and again charged at the fiend. Using a wing Rodan punched M-KG's hard chest, but nothing happened, except anguish on one side of his body. The alien didn't flinch or strike back, just laughed at him for trying that move. Rodan seemed to have lost all hope, but then he got an idea.

"Hey," he called to it, "I'm faster than you." M-KG looked perplexed.

"This isn't a game bird-brain."

"Still, you can't catch me."

"Watch me!"

M-KG boosted himself towards Rodan and the mutant pterodactyl flew as fast as he could down to the island. He dived and it seemed he would hit the land head first, but then at the last moment he pulled up, narrowly missing the earth. He stopped and looked up to see that his foe had ceased following him fifty meters from the ground, were he was hovering.

"I'm not that stupid," he called to Rodan.

"Sometimes I wonder."

Abruptly a rocket headed towards the hero and he avoided it. Then Rodan hid under the trees and waited for M-KG to be close enough to attack. Soon he saw the creature float right past him and he quickly emerged from the forest. He started pecking the scaly tail when he turned around and trapped the pterodactyl. The left and right heads had each grabbed a wing, making him struggle to get free and fight at the same time. Suddenly Rodan felt metal spikes piercing his torso, locking their bodies together, and he also felt the middle head sink its jagged teeth into his neck, slowly suffocating. Then he could feel the volts of electricity enter his body, chilling him, causing him to groan in woe as M-KG finished him off.

-----

Anguirus collapsed after he got banged again with the acid breath. Godzilla dug his claws into his opponent's skull, squishing his brains. Anguirus no longer lived and the King of Monsters howled in victory. Swiftly the redness in his eyes faded away and he saw his friend, burnt and bruised.

'What happened,' he thought. He gazed at his gruesome hands and at Anguirus' fractured head. 'Did I kill him?' Then he looked to the heavens and saw two beasts that were clung together. One was being electrocuted while the other kept flapping his wings to keep them airborne. 'No, Rodan!'

Godzilla fired his radioactive breath to the sky and it zapped M-KG's metal wings. Shortly after the thump they began to tumble and he looked to see where they would land. The two had been over the red lake, and Godzilla, now in terror, glanced at a head sticking out of the water, one that resembled his own.

"Junior…" But it was too late; they had hit the crimson water……


	4. Godzilla's World Burns

**Godzilla's World Burns**

He watched as the lake blazed, electricity consuming every inch of water. Bubbles blew then burst as the monsters submerged in it slowly and painfully perish. Godzilla stood still, unable to move, speechless, and enraged. Wetness ran down his face, and it wasn't blood. Suddenly the brightness faded away and a creature emerged from the water. He went to it, meeting three heads. Godzilla grabbed the middle one, lifting him up to meet its eyes.

"You're mine now, you sick, murdering, son of a bitch!"

"I'm not the murderer, you are." M-KG laughed as fire glowed in Godzilla's eyes.

"I may have killed Anguirus, but I didn't hurt the others!"

"You did." Abruptly the alien's eyes turned blue and a form of Godzilla appeared next to them. "This is a hologram of you in action."

Godzilla watch his image as it abolished monster after monster, blood spilling, roaring when done. Before long it stopped and neither said a word. Godzilla tried hard to take it in, holding M-KG's neck tighter.

"How… how can that be?"

"I used you, you fool, and you never knew."

Godzilla gripped him hard, and then they heard a distant cry. They looked to the sky and saw another beast coming towards them. Godzilla recognized the bird-like skull, the razor-sharp spikes sticking out of his body, the hooked blades he had for hands and feet. M-KG groaned when he landed close to them.

"Why are you here Gigan," asked the King of Monsters.

"To stop Mecha-King Ghidorah from completing his mission, but it looks as if you got the situation under control."

"No, it's not under control. He destroyed all the other monsters, they're gone," he sniffed, "and it's my fault."

"It's not over yet. You're still alive, he's weak, and I'm here. Let's get him together."

Godzilla slammed M-KG into the ground and Gigan raised a knife-hand, ready to strike. He slashed at his metal chest, and after a few blows ripped through it, revealing his half-flesh, half-mechanical innards, sparks escaping it. M-KG roared in pain as Gigan continued to pound him. Then Gigan grabbed one tail and motioned for Godzilla to take hold of the other. Then they pulled, trying to tear the fiend in two. M-KG squalled in anguish, a loud mournful yell that could be heard from Japan. After minutes of struggling the two finally had split him in half, body limp, blood everywhere, the noise ceasing. Godzilla couldn't believe what he had done, the sight before him was so sickening that he vomited. Gigan sighed while he threw the two halves in the lake, making it redder than before. The illness passed and the tears Godzilla now shed blurred his vision. The other mammoth went to his side.

"You helped save the Earth you know."

"How? You know what Ghidorah's mission was?"

"Yes, his mission was to destroy all the monsters on Earth. The aliens on Planet X were going to come and take over, using M-KG as their weapon, but he needed to get rid of the other giant, mutant creatures here so nothing could stop the invasion."

"Why didn't you come till now?"

"I had followed him here and caught up with him when he reached the moon. We had a battle there and I was left seriously wounded. I thought I would die, but somehow I didn't. I came as soon as I could, I'm sorry I was too late." Godzilla continued to sob.

"But why did he have to do that to me? Why did he have to use me, make me kill my friends? And my son… I killed my son!"

"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could've done." Without another word Godzilla stomped away. 'Poor guy,' Gigan thought. He took flight and sailed towards the cold depths of space, heading home.

Godzilla walked over the site Mecha-King Ghidorah had fired missiles earlier that night, ash blackened his skin. He looked to the sea and saw the sun begin to rise, bringing a new day. His eyes were droopy; he hadn't slept in about three days. Soon he shut his eyes and fell forward as sleep consumed him.

'_Don't you just love killing, Godzilla?'_

'_Yes, I do.'_

'_The sight of blood brings you pleasure, doesn't it?'_

'_Yes it does.'_

'_You wanted to do it all your life, didn't you?'_

'_Yes, but I wish I could see what I was doing.'_

'_I'll show you.'_

'…_No …No!'_

Godzilla's eyes shot open, and he found himself on the ground. He looked around and realized he was alone, only the trees greeted him.

"They weren't dreams, they were real," he said to himself. "All those times Mecha-King Ghidorah had gotten in my mind, I thought it was just a bad nightmare, but they were actually happening!" Godzilla threw his head back and roared while water swelled in his eyes.

He again looked at his deserted island, the emptiness, the heartache. He opened his mouth and spewed radioactive breath at a tree. It ignited and he watched it slowly burn. Quickly another one caught fire, then another, and then another. Godzilla started setting the whole island aflame, and when he felt satisfied took refuge in a cave. He gazed at the blaze he created and watched as his world burned, smoke filling the air, choking him.

"They're all gone, I have nothing left, might as well be dead, but I've killed enough, I can't kill myself." Later his eyes closed and he drifted away once more.

'_Don't you just love killing, Godzilla?'_

'_Yes, I do.'_

'_The sight of blood brings you pleasure, doesn't it?'_

'_Yes it does.'_

'_You wanted to do it all your life, didn't you?'_

'_Yes, but I wish I could see what I was doing.'_

'_I'll show you.'_

'…_No …No!'_

Again he awoke from that dreadful dream, chest heaving and yelling. "No, I can't go to sleep!" Godzilla emitted more of his hazardous breath, combusting himself, and then he yowled as pain seared through his entire body. "The others, their horror had ended swiftly, but mine has only just begun."

_**Fin**_


End file.
